My Little Pony: Friends Never Say Goodbye
by MissImagination123
Summary: The friends are happily living in Ponyville but I guess a villain has come into Ponyville... (Hi! This is my first fanfic so please tell me if I made any mistakes. Happy Reading!)
1. Good Morning Pinkie!

One morning…..

Pinkie: Good Morning World!

Pinkie hops from her bed into the city and start singing:

Pinkie:Hello! Hello! It such a great daaayyyy!

Full of smiling faces, soooo greaaatttt!

I wanna see this world like this every dayy!

Why don't you wake up, and get a new start!

Then the rest of the friends wake up and join Pinkie.

Rarity: Oooooo lalaaaaa! It's such a great life!

Pinkie: Oooh! Hello! Lalalaaaaaaaa!

Applejack:It's a great day! Really have to admit ittt!

Fluttershy:(low voice) Nice one…

Twilight: It's really gonna be fun!

Rainbow Dash: It's really a AWESOME DAY!

Pinkie: With my friends by side!

Everyone: Together we can face any obstacle!


	2. A Message From The Princess

My Little Pony,My Little Pony

Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh…

(My Little Pony)

I used to wonder what friendship could be

(My Little Pony)

Until you all shared its magic with me

Big adventure

Tons of fun

A beautiful heart

Faithful and strong

Sharing kindness

It's an easy feat

And magic makes it all complete

You have my little ponies

Do you know you're all my very best friends

Then suddenly Spike ran to Twilight and gave her a message

After Twilight reads it…

Twilight: It's a message from the Princess! She wants to see us right now!

Rest of the team: From the princess!?

So they went to Canterlot as fast as they could.

After reaching..

Celestia: Oh thank goodness you came here. I want to talk to you something urgent.

Twilight: What happened Princess Celestia?

Celestia: I think that a new enemy is in Equestria…..

The Mane 6: WHAT!?

Celestia: Yes, her name Sadrive Darkness and she wants to spread sadness in Equestria…

To Be Continued….


	3. Story Of Sadrive Darkness

Rainbow Dash: But we need to know who is this Sadrive Darkness!

Twilight Sparkle: Princess, we need to know more about her.

Celestia: Fine, this is a very old story. Many years before you all were born, she used to live in Ponyville. In those years her name was Sadrive Sunshine.

Applejack: But how did her name change!?

Twilight Sparkle: Listen the story, you'll know why.

Celestia: This thing is surprising about her but she was an alicorn.

Twilight Sparkle: AN ALICORN!?

Celestia: Yes, yes she was. She was a normal alicorn until she went to the Library Of Magical Artifacts (note from the authoress: Sorry if this was a silly name!).

In the library, she discovered the Elements Of Harmony and wanted to symbolize one too. So she came to me. She asked me the question but I said no. After she went to her home, a few moments later she became Sadrive Darkness

and her name changed.

Fluttershy: Such a scary ending…..

Twilight Sparkle: Where does she live?

Celestia: She lives in The Dark Castle.

Twilight Sparkle: So what do say girls, should we start our adventure tomorrow?

Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah!

Applejack: Uh, okay.

Pinkie Pie: Eeeeeee! If Applejack goes, I'll go too!

Rarity: Okay, I'll go.

Fluttershy: I'll go if you say so.

Twilight Sparkle: Thanks girls, you all are the best!

Celestia: Thank you.


	4. Good Night!

It was getting dark, so they went back to Ponyville…

Fluttershy: Do you think that tomorrow's adventure would be safe?

Rainbow Dash: Oh don't worry! We can do it with the Elements Of Harmony!

Twilight Sparkle: Ok girls, bye!

Rest of the team: Bye!

In Twilight's library…. At 12:00am.

Spike: Hey Twilight! What are you doing in the middle of the night?

Twilight Sparkle: (shouting) Trying to know about the Library Of Magical Artifacts! (talking to herself) I never heard of that library before.

Spike: Okay but you should go to bed. You have to go to a journey tomorrow!

Twilight Sparkle: Oh um… Ok!

Twilight Sparkle: Good night Spike!

Spike: (yawn) Good night…

**Sorry for the short chapters. You know….. My dad banned laptop and iPad for 3 days so, I am secretly doing this!**


	5. Picking Ponies!

Morning at almost 6:00…

Twilight Sparkle: Spike, get up its time!

Spike: (yawn) (checks the time) WHAT!? IT'S ALMOST 6!

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, now get ready!

Spike: Uhhhhhhhhhh!

Twilight and Spike get ready and head to Applejack's.

Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! Are you ready?

Applejack: I'm comin'!

Twilight Sparkle: Great. Now let's go!

Twilight,Spike and Applejack go to Rarity's.

Applejack: Hey Rari….. Woah!

Twilight Sparkle: Wow Rarity. You are sparkling!

Rarity: Oh that! Hahaha! I used Sweetie Belle's best soap and shampoo!

Sweetie Belle: WHO USED MY SOAP AND SHAMPOO?!

Rarity: Oh. Better run from here!

Now they go to Pinkie Pie..

Rarity: Oh my! What are you doing?!

Pinkie Pie: I'm nervicited!

Applejack: Uh.. I told you earlier there no word like that (**She did it on Equestria Girls)**

Twilight Sparkle: Uh.. I think we should go call Fluttershy.

Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie: YES!

Now they go to Fluttershy's Cottage.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh good. You're ready.

Fluttershy: Yeah….

Pinkie Pie: I CAN'T WAIT! LET'S GO!

Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy see her with a surprised face.

Rarity and Applejack: Heeheeheehee… Uhhhh…

They go to Rainbow Dash (**the coolest one ever!**)

Rainbow Dash: Let's go! I'm ready!

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Rarity: Oh good.


	6. At Last! The Book Of The Dark Castle!

Twilight Sparkle: The Princess was calling us to her palace.

Applejack: So what you're waitin' for? Let us…

Pinkie Pie: GOOOOOOOO!

Twilight Sparkle: Umm.. I think she is too much overexcited.

Pinkie Pie: And nervicited.

Applejack: How many times I've got to tell you there's no word like nervicited!?

At Celestia's Palace…..

Princess Celestia: Good you came. Now I will transport you to the Library Of Magical Artifacts.

Rainbow Dash: But why exactly should we go there?

Princess Celestia: The Dark Castle is a place that nobody knows where it is. We believe that the library contains a magical book that will show you clues how to get

to the castle. So, I want you to find it and destroy Sadrive.

Twilight Sparkle: Okay…

Princess Celestia: So, get ready…

ZZZRAP!

The Mane 6: AAAHHHHH!

Twilight Sparkle: Oww….! (whispering) Where are we!?

Rainbow Dash: Huh!?

Rarity: Where in the world are we!?

Applejack: Where is the library?

Pinkie Pie: Look…

Standing before them is a old castle-like building…

Fluttershy: Twilight, do you think this is the library?

Spike: Maybe….

Twilight Sparkle: Yes…. This is the Library Of Magical Artifacts!

Rest of the team: Woooh…

Twilight Sparkle: Spike, you go back to Ponyville.

Spike: But…

Twilight Sparkle: Spike this can be dangerous.

Spike: Uhmm…. Okay. Bye.

Twilight Sparkle: Bye.

ZZZAP!

Twilight Sparkle: So, the time has come to explore the library!

Now the The Mane 6 are finding the Book Of The Dark Castle..

After 2 hilarious hours…

Twilight Sparkle: I found it!

Rest of the team: What?

Twilight Sparkle: The Book Of The Dark Castle!

Rest of the team: At last!

The Mane 6: So what are you waiting for? Let's open it!

**Hi! This is the longest chapter till now and my ban is over! But I will take break after a day I have written. You know, authors also need some rest!**

**OK, bye!**


	7. First Clue Found!

They open the book….

TWINKLE!

Book: Welcome to the book of The Dark Castle. This will help you to reach the Dark Castle.

So, let's start you first clue.

_**Up in Equestria, where the queen of the disguise monsters first appeared before your eyes….**_

CLANK!

Rainbow Dash: Ummm, what?

Twilight Sparkle: (whispering) Up in Equestria, where the queen of the disguise monsters first appeared before your eyes…3x

Fluttershy: Let's start with "Up in Equestria"…

Rarity: Twilight, do you know which city is "Up in Equestria"?

Applejack: Maybe Cloudsdale?

Rainbow Dash: No way!

Pinkie Pie: Guess The City game! Ummm, It starts with a Ceeeeee! **(It is C)**

Twilight Sparkle: I got it! Thanks Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: Your welcome.

Rest of the team except Pinkie: But what is it?!

Pinkie Pie: It is…..

Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle: (party streamers and balloons falling down) CANTERLOT!

Twilight Sparkle: Don't you remember when we fought with Queen Chrysalis?

Applejack: I got it! The city is Canterlot and the Queen is Chrysalis!

The Mane 6: So let's go!

Pinkie Pie: ooooooooo!

After they reached…

Twilight Sparkle: Where is the Princess?

Royal Guard: She went somewhere.

After going to the wedding place…

Twilight Sparkle: I found another clue!

Rest of the team: Really?!

Twilight Sparkle: Yes….


	8. Second Clue Found!

Then automatically the piece of paper opens and starts speaking:

Great! You have completed your first clue, now get ready for the next clue…..

**Deep in the forest, a old castle's main room's two chairs, then look behind…**

Rainbow Dash: Which forest?

Twilight Sparkle: Let us say the letter. Uhmm, I choose E.

Rarity: V

Fluttershy: E

Pinkie Pie: R! G!

Applejack: R

Rainbow Dash: E E.

Twilight Sparkle: N. Oh yes! E-V-E-R-G-R-E-E-N, Evergreen! So, it's Evergreen Forest!

Rest of the Team: WOOHOO!

Twilight Sparkle: And the old castle must be,

(Mane 6) Princess Celestia And Princess Luna's Castle!

Rarity: The two chairs will must be the thrones!

The Mane 6: Yay!

Then the paper covers all of them and transports them in Evergreen Forest and

they start searching for it and Twilight finds it.

They run inside.

Twilight Sparkle: Here it is!

Rest of the team: The thrones!

All of them find a precious diamond and they found the paper.

**( Hi! I want to talk about the first chapter. I think it is awkward. Very awkward. So please don't feel bad. And good news! I got A1 in my report card! OK, bye and have a nice day!)**


End file.
